Ungdomshuset/Wikipedia
thumb|300px|Ungdomshuset Ungdomshuset, blandt brugerne kaldet Ungeren, på Nørrebro i fungerede 1982-2007 som tilholdssted og undergrundsscene for forskellige grupper unge, der kulturelt og/eller politisk tager afstand fra det etablerede samfund. Huset på adressen Jagtvej 69 blev opført i 1897 som Folkets Hus og var kendt bevaringsværdigt på grund af sin betydning for den tidlige . I 1999 blev huset solgt af Københavns Kommune til HUMAN A/S, som senere blev købt af frikirken Faderhuset. Siden Faderhuset i efteråret 2006 bad politiet rydde Ungdomshuset, har miljøerne i og omkring byens fristeder, protesteret med flere aktioner. Ungdomshuset blev ryddet ved en aktion, der begyndte omkring klokken 7 om morgenen den 1. marts 2007. Herefter samt i de efterfølgende dage var der uroligheder og protester og mange blev anholdt. Nedrivningen af Ungdomshuset begyndte den 5. marts ved 8-tiden og blev afsluttet den 6. marts omkring klokken 23Ungdomshuset nu jævnet med jorden Historie Folkets Hus Bygningen blev indviet 12. november 1897 som Folkets Hus. Stedet var den spirende arbejderbevægelses fjerde forsamlingshus i København. Kvindernes internationale kampdag blev vedtaget på den anden internationale kvindekonference, der blev afholdt af 130 kvinder fra 16 lande i Folkets Hus 26. august 1910.8. marts : Kvindernes internationale kampdagLinksamling fra Tidsskriftcentret.dk , Kvindeligt Arbejderforbund blev stiftet her, og huset har haft besøg af både Lenin og Rosa Luxemburg.[http://www.humanisme.dk/artikler/art06007.php Rune Engelbreth Larsen: Ungdomshuset kontra Faderhuset, humanist.dk, dec. 2006] Adskillige demonstrationer og møder mod arbejdsløsheden udgik fra huset; f.eks. Stormen på Børsen i 1918, der blev arrangeret af anarkister og er blevet fremhævet af nutidens autonome som en vellykket aktion. thumb|150px|Graffitien hos naboen Gennem 1950'erne var det fortsat hovedsageligt arbejderbevægelsens afdelinger, foreninger og forbund, der lejede sig ind i huset, selv om alskens andre forskellige aktiviteter også foregik i huset - bl.a. boksestævner og afdansningsballer. I 1956 blev det nedslidte hus aflastet, da det nye Folkets Hus (i dag Vega) blev indviet på Vesterbro. Huset står tomt Fra omkring 1960 stod Folkets Hus på Jagtvej tomt. Nogle år senere købte Brugsen bygningen med det formål at rive den ned og bygge et supermarked på stedet (nogle kilder nævner at der var tale om en Irma). Dette blev forhindret på baggrund af stedets historiske betydning, og i stedet blev den ligeledes bevaringsværdige nabobygning Colosseum nedrevet (hvor der i dag er en Aldi). Også Nørrebros Handelsforening skal have været imod konkurrencen fra supermarkedet.[http://www.norrebro.dk/sider/2006/Ungdomshuset%20-%20en%20oase.htm Nørrebro Handelsforening: ''Ungdomshuset - en oase på Nørrebro, 10.9.2006] I 1978 blev ejendommen solgt videre til folkemusik-aftenskolen Tingluti, som kun brugte den i et par år. Ungdomshus 31. oktober 1982 besluttede Københavns Kommune at købe bygningen af foreningen Tingluti og overdrage brugsretten til en ikke nærmere defineret gruppe benævnt brugerne af Ungdomshuset. Det var meningen, at der skulle have været nedsat en forening til formålet, men dette blev aldrig gjort. En af betingelserne var at en kontaktgruppe skulle stå for forbindelsen til kommunen, men denne gruppe forsvandt efter nogle år.Københavns Borgerrepræsentations forhandlinger, 6.5.1999 Huset udviklede sig med tiden til et meget aktivt samlingssted. Efter at BZ-bevægelsen ebbede ud var huset mest rammen om mindre politiske aktiviteter som koncerter og lignende. Efter at Saltlageret blev revet ned i 1987 for at give plads til Planetariet, var Ungdomshuset byens centrum for punkmusik. I 1990'erne begyndte den autonome bevægelse at vinde indflydelse, som ellers var mest koncentreret om kollektivet Bumzen i Baldersgade og foreningerne Rebel, Antifascistisk Aktion (AFA) og Demos. Ungdomshusets indre raseredes af en brand i januar 1996. Samtidig blev der opdaget udbredt svamp og råd i trækonstruktionerne. Københavns Kommune besluttede i løbet af november 1996 at lukke huset med den begrundelse, at det ville være for bekosteligt at udbedre skaderne, installere centralvarme og føre sanitet og el frem til et nutidigt niveau. Brugerne af Ungdomshuset gik i juni 1996 selv i gang med reparationen af brandskaderne. Dette arbejde blev godkendt af brandmyndighederne omkring 1. marts året efter , og Ungdomshuset indgik i 1997 i en aftale om drift med Københavns Ungdomscentre (KUC), der på det tidspunkt administrerede Københavns beboerhuse. Tidslinje Dette er en tidslinje over de vigtigste begivenheder i perioden 1995 til marts 2007 Alle informationer i tidslinlien er offentligt tilgængelige, Københavns Borgerrepræsentation har alle akter i sagen, pkt 17. er godtgjort via avisartikel, samt et opkald til Københavns Politi, det skal dog tilføjes pkt. 16 at Københavns Kommune allerede havde varslet en opsigelse ved salg af ejendommenDokumenter omkring Ungdomshuset på eb.dk 1995 * Ungdomshuset indgår, på foranledning af tilbud fra KUC, samarbejde om en gennemgribende renovering af Ungdomshuset, dette udmunder i et projekt, der koster ca 11,5 mio kr, som står over for at skulle godkendes af kommunen i feb 1996. 1996 * 27. jan: En del af Ungdomshuset brænder * 20. februar: På konservativ foranledning beslutter BR ikke at genopbygge huset efter branden * I begyndelsen af juni trækker KUC sig ud af fortsat samarbejde med Ungdomshuset. * I slutningen af juni går en flok brugere ind i huset og begynder selv at genopbygge huset. * September: Brandskaderne er udbedrede og bygningsgodkendte. * Oktober: Kommunen anerkender at brugerne selv har udbedret brandskaderne. 1997 * Marts: Brandmyndighederne anerkender alle reparationer. * April: 1997-aftalen underskrives.http://ekstrabladet.dk/nyheder/samfund/article259450.ece 1998 * Juni: KUC bryder aftaler om drift. 1999 * Marts: Angreb af ægte hussvamp konstateres. * 6. maj: Kommunen beslutter at sælge huset. * 28. oktober: Kommunen beslutter at de ikke vil sælge til "Fonden til fremme af blivende økologisk balance". 2000 * 27. oktober: Faderhuset stiller tilbud på 2,2 mio. kr. * 31. oktober: Human A/S v. Inger Stokvad Loft stiller tilbud på 2,6 mio. kr. 2001 * 29. januar: Skødet på Jagtvej 69 underskrives af Inger Stokvad Loft. * 28. februar: Human A/S opsiger Brugeraftalen af 1997. * 15. september: Faderhuset overtager HUMAN A/S. * 9. oktober: Ungdomshusets advokat Bjarke Madsen modtager en øjeblikkelig opsigelse. Faderhuset anråber fogedretten der afviser sagen til civilt søgsmål. * 30. oktober: Kommunen v. Økonomiudvalget afviser at gøre brug af tilbagekøbsretten. * 31. december: Faderhuset låser sig ind i ejendommen. 2007 * 1. marts - Ungdomshuset bliver ryddet * 2. marts - Ungdomshuset bliver ryddet for alt inventar af Faderhuset med hjælp fra politiet * 5. marts - Nedrivningen af Ungdomshuset påbegyndes. Arbejderne arbejder forklædt, for ikke at blive forfulgt af autonome sympatisører af Ungdomshuset. * 6. marts - Ungdomshuset ligger i ruiner og flyttes med politieskorte til en nærtliggende losseplads. Enkelte sten og andre effekter sendes på museum. * 6. marts - ungdomshuset flytter ind på Rådhuspladsen i København under parolen.. i smed os på gaden - nu er vi her - vi bli´r til vi får et hus * 7. marts - Politibetjente uddeler murbrokker fra huset som minder til ca 100 tilskuere. Salget af Ungdomshuset Efter udbedringen af skaderne på huset skrev repræsentanter fra Ungdomshuset den 10. april 1997 under på en aftale med Københavns Kommune, hvor et vigtigt punkt var, at brugsretten til huset kunne opsiges med 3 måneders varsel. Københavns Kommune gjorde i foråret 1998 et nyt forsøg på at lukke huset med udgangspunkt i påstande om forfald, da huset fortsat manglede centralvarme, tidssvarende elinstallationer og sanitet . Dette blev dog ikke realiseret. Endelig blev bygningen sat til salg til højestbydende i 1999, hvilket fik brugerne til at hænge et banner op på facaden med teksten "Til salg sammen med 500 autonome, stenkastende voldspsykopater fra helvede." thumb|left|250px|Salget af Ungdomshuset har medfødt både mere og mindre fredelige protester imod Københavns Kommune Efter en tid uden at der meldte sig en køber, indløb der i 2000 et bud fra den kristne frikirke Faderhuset. Dette bud blev dog ikke accepteret af borgerrepræsentationen, der i maj 2000 besluttede at lade Ungdomshuset forblive i kommunalt regi. Tæt på udløbet af denne frist indkom imidlertid i oktober 2000 et bud fra aktieselskabet "Human A/S under stiftelse", som Københavns Kommune valgte at sælge til 16. november 2000. En klausul i salgsaftalen bestemte, at huset ikke måtte sælges videre, uden at kommunen først fik ret til at købe det tilbage. Klausulen forhindrede dog ikke, at køberen, Human A/S, kunne skifte ejer. I september 2001 blev alle aktier i selskabet solgt til Faderhuset, der meddelte, at man ville indrette huset som et kristent ungdomshus, og som derfor opsagde aftalen om brugsret for husets beboere med tre måneders varsel. Advokat Inger Loft, der stod for Human A/S, og Faderhuset har begge erklæret, at de ikke havde faste planer med købet.[http://www.humanisme.dk/artikler/art06007.php Rune Engelbreth Larsen: Ungdomshuset kontra Faderhuset, humanist.dk, dec. 2006] Da 50 af Faderhusets medlemmer den 31. december 2001 ved låsesmedes hjælp gik ind i bygningen, blev de fulgt af en større gruppe unge med tilknytning til Ungdomshuset, der med vold smed dem ud. Enkelt af Faderhusets medlemmer fik knubs mens frikirkens leder Ruth Evensen fik en flænge ved øjet Kristligt Dagblad, 2. januar 2002, "Slagsmål mellem medlemmer af Faderhuset og brugere af Ungdomshuset på Nørrebro i København" - Via InfoMedia. Ingen aktivister kom til skade. I august 2003 blev Ungdomshuset stævnet af frikirken, som ønskede at få rettens ord for, at den havde ejendoms- og brugsret over bygningen. Sagen startede i november måned ved Københavns Byret. Den 7. januar 2004 afsagde retten følgende dom i sagen: ''Sagen er ikke en sag under lejeloven. Ungdomshusets brugere tilpligtes at erkende, at deres brugsret er ophørt, og de skal yderligere anerkende, at alle aftaler vedrørende brug af Ungdomshuset er ophørt. Human A/S fik ikke tilkendt erstatning for de udgifter, selskabet havde afholdt i perioden. Ungdomshusets brugere valgte at anke dommen til Østre Landsret og nægtede at fraflytte huset. Landsrettens dom, som faldt efter nogen udsættelse den 28. august 2006, stadfæstede byrettens dom fra 2004 "Landsretten: Unge ud af Ungdomshuset" - artikel i Politiken d. 28. aug. 2006. Forud for dommen var det fra Ungdomshuset blevet meddelt, at "beslutninger om Jagtvej 69's skæbne bliver taget af mandagsmødet, ikke af landsretten", og de unge nægtede da også fortsat at fraflytte bygningen og foreslog i stedet en politisk løsning. Efter landsrettens stadsfæstelse af byretsdommen gennemførte husets brugere i ugerne efter flere uanmeldte og spontane aktioner på Nørrebro. Under aktionerne blev der afbrændt containere, kastet med sten, og kvarterets gader blev blokeret. Som følge heraf opløste politiet aktionerne under voldsomme omstændigheder og anholdt over 200 demonstranter, hvoraf flere blev sigtet for vold mod tjenestemand i funktion"Fredelig afslutning på Nørrebro-optøjer" - artikel i Politiken d. 15. sep. 2006 "268 anholdt efter demonstration på Nørrebro" - artikel i Politiken d. 25. sep. 2006. I september 2006 forsøgte Ungdomshuset at anke sagen videre til Højesteret, men dette blev afslået af Procesbevillingsnævnet 30. oktober med henvisning til, at sagen ikke var af principiel betydning. I mellemtiden havde fogedretten 17. oktober afgjort, at Ungdomshusets nuværende beboere skulle rømme bygningen senest 14. december 2006, samt at fogeden kan foranledige dem fjernet ved politiets hjælp, hvis dette ikke skete"Fogedretten: Unge ud af Ungdomshuset" - artikel i Politiken d. 17. okt. 2006. Nedrivning Klokken cirka 06.00, mandag 5. marts 2007, påbegyndtes forberedelser til nedrivningen af Ungdomshuset på Jagtvej 69 og klokken cirka 07.00 startede selve nedrivningen med brug af to kraner, en mindre og en størreDR Nyheder: Nedrivningen af Ungdomshuset i fuld gang. Sympatisører lagde blomster og farvel-hilsener på Nørrebros runddel, da fire gader var blevet afspærret af Københavns Politi for at undgå uroligheder. Både entrepnørmaskiner og bygningsarbejdere var maskerede og arbejdede under politiets beskyttelse, idet man frygtede, at ungdomshusets støtter ville forfølge de virksomheder, der bistod i nedbrydningsarbejdet. Det lykkes dog støtter at identificere flere af virksomhederne, som efterfølgende blev udsat for hærværk og telefontruslerPolitiken: Nedrivnings-firmaer udsat for hærværk. Ground 69 Ved tomten på adressen Jagtvej 69 er der i dagene efter rydningen samlet en mængde blomster, bamser og andre effekter til minde om det tidligere ungdomshus. De tidligere brugere har døbt området "Ground 69 ". Nyt Ungdomshus på Rådhuspladsen Husvilde unge brugere af ungdomshuset har Tirsdag d. 6/3 "opført" et midlertidigt ungdomshus på Rådhuspladsen i København.. Opførslen er sket under parolen: i smed os på gaden - nu er vi her - Vi bli`r til vi får et hus. Aktionen er forløbet fredeligt og både politi og politikere synes at acceptere "ungerens" tilstedeværelse. Ungdomshusets sædvanlige aktiviteter; musik, kunst, gøgl, folkekøkken med mere videreføres fra denne nye adresse. Naboer har budt velkommen med mad, tæpper, adgang til strøm og meget meget mere Eksterne kilder/henvisninger * Slagets gang på Nørrebro tidslijne på tv2.dk * Politiken 23/1 ’97 - ang. beslutningen om at lukke Ungdomshuset i 1996 * Ekstra Bladet 16/3 1997 - ang. udbedringerne af skaderne på huset i 1997 * Ungdomshusets hjemmeside * Hjemmeside for bl.a. Initiativet for flere Ungdomshuse * Kampen om Ungdomshuset Linksamling fra Tidsskriftcentret.dk med sites, debat, blogs og baggrundsartikler * Faderhusets beretning om ungdomshuset * - 8. marts : Kvindernes internationale kampdagEmneliste om historien bag 8. marts-dagen fra Tidsskriftcentret.dk * Husets naboer stiller krav til husets brugere * DR Nyheder: Ungdommen tabte til Faderhuset * nathue.dk - fotoarkiv med billedmateriale fra Ungdomshuset * Demonstration d. 16. december endte med smadrede butiksfacader og masseanholdelser Fodnoter